Rising Love
by Dr. Cricket
Summary: Its short but I shall contuine if you want. It's in honor of a great friend of mine that died. I don't want any Pity reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Rising Love  
  
I stood there.tearsran down myface. Ididn't brush them away.I couln't tear my eyes from him. My loveer, the only one that could understand me was lieing there. Blood covered him. I felt if I was dead.  
  
He came to talk to me about something. But sme people were talking nonsense about that he killed Mareimama.But she was alive.  
  
They shot him. One shot. Second shot. Thrid shot. Forth shot. I cried. Fifth shot. I ran after the men and hit them behind the neck.I ran to my love. It was too much for him.I pasted out before I could whisper my last words of Ami Minuzo; I love you, Heero.  
  
~~~~~~~~~5 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was on my way to the hospitable.I wore a pair of cargo pants and a white shirt. My hair was the same as always.  
  
I walked in. "HI! Ms.Yuy."A nurse called out.I changed my last name after he died. I ran away from my home. Vowing never to love again.  
  
I smiled and waved. I started my early rounds around the hospitable.  
  
I went to Mrs. Zanks. I smiled at old lady. "How are we today?" I asked as I checked the montior. "Fine I think." She said. I wrote it down and waved her good bye.  
  
Next i went to Mr.zinks. He was an old guy.He was sleeping so I just checked him.  
  
Later that day an ambulance came in. I ran down to see what going on. Nurses swarmed the place. I went to one.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked. She looked terrified. "A man was shot 5 times!"She said and whisked away. I ran forward.  
  
"Outa away! I'm here to help." or "What's the status!" I shouted. But I was blocked out of the patient. So I decdied to go up to the five who were waiting around .They came in the same time the man came in. I went to a boy whio paced around,  
  
"Excuse me.Could you tell me if you know the namwe of the man who got shot." I demanded in a gental vioce. He looked up at me. He had brown hair that went a yard and done up in a braid.  
  
"That's my pal. His name is Heero Yuy." He said. I froze. "T-T-Thank yo-u" I said finally and ran off. But before I went the dirction he went off to. The guy stopped me.  
  
"Whats your name?" I looked up.  
  
"Dr.Yuy" I ran off. But I knew the others heard my name and stared at me.  
  
The boy chased after me and caught me.  
  
"Who are you?" A boy with black hair tieds into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.  
  
"I'm Dr.Yuy." I said struggling agaisnt my hold. "Not so fast. The only one named with that last name is Heero-" I iterruppted him.  
  
"He's alive after the shooting?That can't be I saw him dead!"  
  
I broke out of my hold I ran to Heero's room. There was a window so I looked in. I gasped.it was him. I backed away from the window. Then i saw his eyes on me.  
  
"No.. It can't be!" I whispered. By theat time the five boys came into the hall. I ran.  
  
"Ami?" I stopped and turned..Fear crept into my eyes and I knew anyone could read me easliy. A voice ecoed into my mind  
  
I vowed to never love again  
  
I ran blindly out of the hospitable. I ran ,ran,running. Not knowing where I was going. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you like it? Should I contuie?Review! 


	2. Ami is about to die!

Rising Love  
  
Part 2  
  
He watched Ami run. He reached his side of his bed and tried to get up.  
  
"Don't even try. She proubly done the elevator and down the street the way she ran." Duo said as he put his hand on his shoulder. He looked at him. Then layed back down .  
  
He thought he would never see her again.She was different though. Her eyes always told her out. How he wanted to see her. He looked at the door she toke, hoping she would appear. He had let her go. Not even trying to get her back.  
  
I'm such an idiot! He thought.  
  
"Heero?" Quarte asked. He snapped out of his thoughts. Quarte smiled in a you-better-tell-us look. He sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"So he final broke. Wefui said knowing he would be in trouble if Heero ever got out of Quarte's sight. Heero looked at him with his death glare.  
  
I got to see her! To Talk to her!  
  
He tried to reaise out of his bed. A hand held him there. He looked up at Duo. "Who, buddy. Chasing after a girl is not the right thing to do right now. You need to tell us who she and how you know each other then we will let go." He said.  
  
Heero looked around. He looked outside from the window." She is Ami Minuzo. One day I wanted to talk to her and these boys from the enemy came around and shot me 5 times. She toke them out before they could do any more damage. Then I passed out. Because of the bullets hid me barly touching my heart. " He looked outside. "That's all I remember. I looked for her but her freinds disappeared and her parnets were killed from the OZ. " He looked outside.  
  
"But she said her name was Dr.Yuy. That's your last name right?" Heero smiled at himself."She prombly did it so she could start a new life. From what I remeber. She had a worse life mabye than us." He got up with effort. Quarte pushed him down.  
  
"Duo said HE would let you out. You are to weak. We can find her again." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami ran out of there bumping people ,yelling apogolyies and heading who knows where. She remember her specail spot before anything changed.  
  
Ami entered an abandoned place. It was old and creepy.Dust flew around her , she coughed. Ami went trough the back door to the backdoor. The backward was the same as always. Pretty. Huge trees, soft grass , blue skys. There were small daisys popping up here and there. Then there was a path. Ami walked down the dirt raod. A soft breeze picked up. Ami finally reached her spot. A beach was hidden here. She sat on the warm sand.  
  
She sighed. She wished to see Heero again. There he was , being himself .Getting shot. She laughed.  
  
But if was there , why did I run?  
  
A voice crept into her mind.  
  
"I'll never love again!"  
  
Ami looked out to the sea. A tear slid down her pale cheek. "I'll never love again? I vowed and my love comes back? What to do?" She asked herself.  
  
Ami took out a knife she always had. You know just in case. The handle had sapphire's swirling around forming a pictire of planets.  
  
She toke it to her heart. "If I'm destined to die alone give me strengh to kill myself." She whispered. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ My sire. We have found the location of the Dark Crystasl." The serpent hissed.  
  
A Guy hidden by showdows smiled. "Get me Qwantre." He said in a sweet- sicking vioce.  
  
"Soon my love you shall see me again and you shall be mine. He whispered to himself.  
  
"Sire, you have called?" A boy apeared. he looked Qwantre just on his forhead there was an black, upside down mercury sign.  
  
"I want you to get the Dark Crystal!What are you waiting for?Now!" He yelled. Qwantre nodded and left with glittering stars behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A man appeared in the middle of nowhere." What the hell! Where am I? Who are you? Heck? Are you doing murder?" He babbled on. A girl , that had black hair appeared.  
  
"You idiot! You are dilly-dallying! Sire will not like this! You were givn a request by Genral Qwantre to get the dark crystel that's in Princess Mercury! You BAKA!" The girl nearly screamed at him.  
  
The boy started to talk. Then he finally noticed Ami. "I'll take her! She will know where she is!" He snapped his fingers. Water splashed over her. Ami raised one eyebrow. The girl snapped her fingers and bondages around her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry it's short. I don't feel like writing a long chapter. Well review. I will just send flames and lemons to hell! The devil is my freind so... JA NE! 


End file.
